


Grime and Rhyme

by Freecure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boombox, ow boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No tea, thanks,” Junkrat said, swelling with confidence despite the very real possibility that things could go terribly wrong. “But I could use somethin’ else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grime and Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> okay I stayed up and wrote this because people were sending me ideas on tumblr so I wrote one of the ideas and here it is and im gonna sleep now goodnight

Junkrat regretted agreeing to this.

At first it had been a good idea; working together with Lúcio was faster than working by himself. The musician knew more than most when it came to proper wiring and metals for landmines, bombs and traps. Sometimes Lúcio would crack a joke or get up to bring food down to the workshop. Sometimes he’d play music or fetch the tools that Junkrat needed from _waaay_ over on the other side of the room.

It was nice… until he had that dream last night.

It had come out of nowhere. He usually didn’t dream of such lewd things. It was usually an explosion, flames, smoke, a loud ‘KABOOM’ that shook the ground. _Those_ were the kind of dreams Junkrat enjoyed, that had him waking up giggling like crazy, already excited and ready for the day. Not… _blowjobs_ and especially not _Lúcio_ giving him one!

Sure, he had been noticing things. The way Lúcio would chew on the end of his pen as he scribbled out new schematics on a large piece of paper. The way he’d chew on his lip when he was thinking. The way he’d lick his thumb _each_ and **_every_ ** time he tested his equipment and pushed it to the limit.

It was hard not to notice. Other people noticed, right? It wasn’t just him? Junkrat hoped so or--

“Jamie.”

Junkrat jumped in his seat, the screwdriver he held falling out of his hand and onto the floor. He turned to Lúcio quickly, amber eyes wide and his entire body still and tense.

Lúcio held out a hand in Junkrat’s direction. “Can I have that screwdriver?” he asked, eyes focused on his work.

Gradually, Junkrat relaxed. “S-sure, mate. Just got done usin’ it meself,” he said. He reached down and picked it up, placing it in Lúcio’s hands.

The musician took it, flipped it around in his hand and went back to working on the wiring in his glove. “Thanks.”

Junkrat narrowed his eyes and stared at the very thing that had found it’s way into his dreams last night. Lúcio’s lips were so _thick_ and they looked so soft. They _had_ to feel amazing because they _looked_ amazing. Dark brown and plump and perfect. Junkrat wanted to run his thumb over them, sink his teeth into them, lick them with his tongue and--

“Jamie?”

Junkrat realized that he had been unintentionally leaning _toward_ Lúcio and he quickly sat upright in his chair. He looked down at the half finished landmine in front of him. “Y-yeah?”

“Is there a reason why you keep starin’ at me?” Lúcio asked, turning to look at Junkrat slowly. He had one eyebrow raised and he looked pretty annoyed. The expression looked good on him, Junkrat thought.

“Y-you just got… uh… “Junkrat cleared his throat, trying to buy time as he thought of an excuse. “You got somethin’ on your face, mate. Was just wonderin’ what it was.”

“Really?” Lúcio asked, laying the screwdriver on the table. “Where?”

Junkrat snorted, pointing lazily toward the tip of Lúcio’s nose. “There.”

It was hilarious to watch Lúcio try to wipe off something that wasn’t even there. Junkrat felt a _little_ bad about it, but he certainly wasn’t going to tell Lúcio the truth. He’d never live that down. Lúcio was one of the only people in their little ragtag group of mercenaries, wannabe heroes, and veterans that enjoyed his company.

“Did I get it?” Lúcio asked, looking at Junkrat expectantly. Junkrat didn’t answer immediately, too focused on those lips and how good they would feel wrapped around his cock--Maybe he should leave? Yeah, probably, because his pants were getting a little too tight for his liking.

“Yeah, yeah, you got it,” Junkrat said, turning back toward his landmine. Fuck, he _really_ needed to get some more made in time for his assignment tomorrow, but he couldn’t focus with Lúcio here. Maybe he could come back during the night or sometime in the early morning to work.

“Cool,” Lúcio said, smiling that bright, charming smile that always made Junkrat feel weak in the knees. Junkrat huffed and _forced_ himself to look down at the wires and tools scattered about his part of the desk. If he could just keep his mind on his work he could--

“Dude, you’ve been workin’ on that same landmine for, like, an _hour_ ,” Lúcio said, pointing at Junkrat’s work with his screwdriver. “You okay? You usually whip those out in seconds.”

Of course he would notice that! Of _course_ he would. Bloody good guy Lúcio always notices _everything!_

“‘M fine, mate,” Junkrat said, biting the thumbnail of his left hand. Oh, wait, now was his chance! “Er, I mean, nah, no, m’not. I feel kinda sick, y’know? Mighta been somethin’ I ate this mornin’.”

“You need to go use the loo?” Lúcio asked, smiling playfully.

Junkrat wanted to reach over and kiss him so badly it was crazy. Why was this happening? Why couldn’t he go back to normal? Why couldn’t he go back to treating Lúcio like normal and not thinking about his thick lips or his warm, wet mouth or his face covered in his spunk?

Junkrat’s ears felt hot and his face was flushed and his hands were sweaty and _damn_ he needed to leave.

Lúcio reached over with a hand and pressed it against his forehead. “You feel hot, man. You want me to make you some tea?”

 _I want your mouth on my cock_ , is what Junkrat _wanted_ to say but kept quiet instead. It was ridiculous what his dream had done to him. If he left, would that even fix it? Yeah, he’d be fine for a while, but _every time_ he saw Lúcio from now on he’d think about that. He’d recall the vivid images in his mind and think on them, imagining, wishing, _wanting_ it to happen.

Well… Junkrat was never one to run _away_ from trouble.

“No tea, thanks,” Junkrat said, swelling with confidence despite the very real possibility that things could go terribly wrong. “But I _could_ use somethin’ else.”

Lúcio turned towards him in his chair, one eyebrow raised in question. “What?”

Junkrat licked his lips. “A kiss.”

The look of shock and confusion on Lúcio’s face was priceless.

“A-ah,” Lúcio started, looking at Junkrat like he’d grown a second head. “ _What_?”

“You heard me, mate. We both know you’re not deaf,” Junkrat said, leaning his elbow on the table beside him. “C’mere and give me a kiss. Should fix me right up.”

Lúcio was silent for a moment, staring Junkrat down like he was waiting for the punchline of a joke. Junkrat just stared back, unwavering, unyielding, though he did wink at him.

The gears in Lúcio’s head started turning. “You like me.”

Junkrat grinned, gold tooth catching the light of the lamp nearby and gleaming. “Ding!”

“Wow,” Lúcio said, laughing under his breath. “I don’t know why I thought you’d confess normally.”

“I didn’t confess mate, you _guessed_ and you just so happened to be right,” Junkrat said, grin turning into an annoyed frown. “Now, am I gettin’ a kiss or not? Clock’s tickin’.”

“Fine, fine. You’re so impatient,” Lúcio said, standing up from his seat. He had that bright smile on his face again and Junkrat’s heart started to pound in his chest. Lúcio placed a hand on the back of Junkrat’s chair to steady himself and leaned forward. Their lips touched gently at first, hesitant and chaste and new, until Junkrat pushed against Lúcio and deepened the kiss quickly. He didn’t have time for gentle and caring. His cock was hard and in _dire_ need of being sucked.

Lúcio, to his credit, adapted pretty quickly. He pushed back against Junkrat, prodding at Junkrat’s lips with his tongue until he opened his mouth.

As Lúcio’s tongue ran over his teeth, his lips, his tongue, Junkrat moaned into the kiss. His hands gripped Lúcio’s shirt, pulling him closer until he was sitting in his lap.

Lúcio pulled away from the kiss to gasp and take a breath, wrapping his arms around Junkrat’s shoulders. He dove back in for another kiss, fingers messing with the ash covered tips of Junkrat’s hair. Lúcio moved his hips and jumped slightly, pulling away from the kiss to look down at Junkrat’s lap.

“Y-you’re already--?” he asked, brown eyes looking up to meet amber. “But we _just_ started kissin’, Jamie. I didn’t know you were that excitable.”

Junkrat was offended. Not by what Lúcio was implying, but by him not understanding that he was _very_ excitable in general. He’d have to get onto him about that later. He was too hard and horny to focus on that now. “Well, truth be told, mate, I was thinkin’ of you doin’ somethin’ _else_ with those lips of yours.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lúcio asked, twirling a lock of Junkrat’s hair around his index finger. “What else do you want me to do?”

Junkrat couldn’t help but laugh, high-pitched as always. He thought that Lúcio would understand immediately, but he had no problem waiting for it to click in his head. It was more fun that way.

“Do you wanna stop laughin’ and tell me… what…” Lúcio blinked, going silent as he suddenly understood what Junkrat meant. “Oh. _Oh._ Y-you want a…?”

“A gobbie, yeah,” Junkrat finished with a nod. He didn’t expect Lúcio’s loud bark of laughter, though.

“A _gobbie_? What is that? You mean a _blowjob_?” Lúcio said, snorting and leaning his forehead against Junkrat’s.

Junkrat frowned. “Same thing!”

“ _No._  No, it’s not. Gobbie sounds like the name of a fish or somethin’,” Lúcio said, placing a kiss on the corner of Junkrat’s lips. “You’re cute.”

Junkrat ignored how that comment made his ears hot and his stomach feel weird. He ignored how seeing Lúcio laugh made him feel like he actually _was_ sick, but in a good way. He only leaned forward and nudged Lúcio’s nose with his own. “Yeah? Well, I’m also hard, so…”

“Sure, I’ll give you a gobbie,” Lúcio said with a roll of his eyes. “But you’ve gotta pay me back later.”

Junkrat would’ve agreed to anything so long as it meant his dick got sucked. “Fine, sure, whatever, just--!”

“ _Don’t rush me_ ,” Lúcio said, glaring at Junkrat and because of their close proximity he could clearly see the anger and annoyance in his eyes. He quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to get the smaller man angry. Junkrat had never seen him lose his temper personally, and he never wanted to. It was always the nice ones that were capable of some really fucked up shit when they were mad.

Slowly, Lúcio got off Junkrat’s lap, allowing the junker to stand to his feet and lean against the table. Lúcio tied his dreads back in a low ponytail and Junkrat was awestruck how different he looked compared to when they were tied up high or just loose. How did Lúcio always manage to look so attractive?

Lúcio moved his hands to Junkrat’s shorts and unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down slowly. “Hope no one walks in…”

“Let ‘em,” Junkrat said with a shrug. Lúcio had pulled down his shorts and boxers and he shivered as the cold air hit his hard cock. “They’ll be in for a show.”

“And then we’ll get in trouble,” Lúcio said. He gripped the base of Junkrat’s dick with a warm hand and stroked _painfully_ slow. “I can’t believe you’re already this hard.”

“Sh-shut up,” Junkrat said, one eye closed in pleasure while the other one watched Lúcio closely.

Lúcio’s eyes were focused on Junkrat’s cock, his hand stroking him all the way to the head before he slowly moved his hand back to the base. A bead of precum was on the slit of his cock and Lúcio moved his thumb there, swirling it around and lubricating it.

It was hot and it felt good and-- _why_ wasn’t he sucking him off yet? He was still standing! Junkrat wanted to tell him to hurry up but he remembered Lúcio’s previous words of not rushing him. It was so difficult to stand there and do nothing. It was torture!

Lúcio placed a kiss upon his lips, short and chaste, and then another on his jaw. He probably would’ve kept going like that, peppering kisses on Junkrat’s skin all the way down to his cock, but he seemed to notice how twitchy and antsy Junkrat was getting. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, hand still stroking Junkrat, though he quickened the pace a bit.

Lúcio opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against the head of Junkrat’s dick.

Junkrat made a weird, sharp noise and tensed at the sensation. It wasn’t enough. It had felt wonderful and sent a shiver down his spine, but he wanted more.

Lúcio had paused for a moment but he soon continued, moving a hand to mess with the blonde curls that rested on his lower abdomen. He swirled his tongue around the head and then took it into his mouth. Junkrat bucked his hips, pushing a little more of himself into Lúcio’s mouth. Brown eyes met amber and Junkrat feared that Lúcio would stand up and walk out on him.

Instead, he took Junkrat’s left hand and placed it on the back of his head. Junkrat knew what he was saying, but he couldn’t believe that Lúcio would be alright with it.

“You sure?” he asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Lúcio replied by giving Junkrat’s cock a long suck. If it weren’t for the table he was leaning against, Junkrat was pretty sure he would’ve collapsed right then and there.

Since Lúcio had given him the okay, Junkrat started to thrust shallowly into his mouth. He watched his cock disappear into that warm mouth, he stared at Lúcio’s thick lips wrapped around his cock, he looked at Lúcio’s eyes, half-lidded and and dazed. _Fuck_ , it was almost too much to handle at once. Junkrat felt his dick throb and he knew that Lúcio felt it too by the moan he gave out. That only made him thrust faster, his hips moving erratically.

Lúcio didn’t seem that surprised by his actions, only laying his tongue down flat and letting Junkrat fuck his mouth as he pleased. When Junkrat got close to pushing too far, he lifted a hand and placed it on Junkrat’s thigh.

Junkrat stopped thrusting then; catching his breath and leaning back against the table. His cock was slick with saliva now and Lúcio went right back to bobbing his head. His hand moved away from Junkrat’s thigh and started to stroke the base of his cock with a twist in his grip. It was pretty damn close to how Junkrat would stroke himself and he groaned in pleasure, loud and low and needy. Holy _fuck_ , who knew Lúcio was so good at giving head?

“Not gonna last much longer, mate,” Junkrat whispered huskily, gripping a handful of Lúcio’s dreads.

Looking up at Junkrat, Lúcio quickened his strokes and pulled back a little. He ran his tongue over the slit of Junkrat’s cock and sucked, practically begging for Junkrat to come in his mouth. The sight made Junkrat’s cock throb and he gripped Lúcio’s hair tightly, holding him steady as he came with a deep moan of bliss.

Lúcio held his cock steady and closed his eyes as Junkrat filled his mouth with cum. He swallowed it as it came, cum escaping his lips and dripping down his chin. When Junkrat finally opened his eyes, exhausted, sweaty and satisfied, he moved a thumb to swipe it away. Lúcio grabbed his hand and brought it back to his mouth; sucking at Junkrat’s thumb and licking it clean of cum.

“ _Shit_ , mate,” Junkrat breathed, moving his thumb to rub at those thick, gorgeous lips.

Lúcio snorted. He gripped the chair nearby and used it to support himself as he stood. “So… it was good?” he asked, uncertain and hesitant.

Junkrat grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, thumb rubbing at those lips of his again. “Like a dream come true.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at http://largeese.tumblr.com/ to talk about DJ's and criminals getting hot and dirty in the setting Gibraltar sun.


End file.
